Gorosei
The Five Star Elders are the leaders of the World Government in One Piece. They can be considered the primary antagonists of the series, as they rule the most corrupt organization in the One Piece World. Members Gorosei 1.png|Youngest looking member. Gorosei 2.png|Member who carries a sword. Gorosei_3.png|Bald member. Gorosei_4.png|Tall member who ordered the Buster Call on Ohara. Gorosei_5.png|Member with a cane. Abilities As the leaders of the World Government, the Gorosei has unlimited political power in the One Piece world. They are the leaders of the World Government and they have control over the 170 allied nations. The Gorosei have final say over anything since they have the power to veto the Fleet Admiral's commands. They also have higher power than the Celestial Dragons. When it comes to physical abilities and prowess, not much is known about them. However, one of the members was seen with a sword which may imply that the member is skilled with the sword. History Past Not much is known about how these members became the leaders of the World Government or why they became the leaders, but for many years they have been leading the World Government. Ohara Incident Since the archeologists of Ohara have been studying the Poneglyphs, the Gorosei decided that this was too dangerous beacuse they did not the world to know about the World Government's past. To avoid any upcoming problems in the future, the Gorosei finally decided to initiated a buster call (or a destructive Navy attack) on the small island. Plot Sky Island Saga They first appear talking about who might take Crocodile's seat as the new Shichibukai. They also went on about the interactions with the Yonko. Water 7 Saga The Gorosei was commenting on Aokiji and his position as an Admiral. They were still interested in the interactions between the Yonko. Summit War Saga After the Whitebeard war, they were concerned about the condition of the world. They appeared to be upset about Jinbe since he left the Shichibukai; the Gorosei sees this as conflict between humans and fishmen. They continue to talk about the danger of Luffy and Blackbeard since they both have the Will of the D. During Time Skip After Sengoku step down from the position of Fleet Admiral, the Gorosei nominated Akainu as his successor. Akainu won the position after defeating Aokiji in a duel (causing the latter to leave the marines). Pirate Alliance Saga They seemed to be confused and worried about Donquixote Doflamingo's position as Shichibukai and his interaction between Luffy and Law. In an argument with Akainu, it was revealed that they had lied to the world about Doflamingo leaving the Shichibukai. They were shock to hear that Luffy had defeated Doflamingo. Trivia *They are one of the few characters to have appeared before but not have their names introduced. Their first appearance was Chapter 233. See Also * World Government Category:One Piece Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Old Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Ruler Category:Delusional Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Dictator Category:Propagandists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Non-Action Category:Conspirators Category:Swordsmen Category:Nameless Villains Category:Leader Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Xenophobes